Night Time
by relm03
Summary: See what Phineas, Ferb and Perry dream while they're asleep.


**Here's a little fanfic for you,guys. I was bored so I made it. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

It was night time in Danville. Everyone was asleep. And everyone was having dreams.

In Phineas's and Ferb's bedroom. Phineas , Ferb and Perry were sound asleep in their respective beds.

They all were having different dreams.

Phineas was happily sleeping dreaming something that has to do with his pet and his inventions.

PHINEAS'S DREAM

Phineas, Ferb and the gang were in the backyard. Phineas had still no idea of what they were gonna do today. Then he finally got it.

" Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! " Phineas stated

" It's about time! " " You do realize that is 3:00PM in the afternoon, right? " Buford exclaimed

" Yeah, but what we're gonna do today is simple " " We're going to build another Animal translator and this make sure it works " " Once Perry arrived from his disappearance and make him chatter through the translator so we can know what he means with his chatter " Phineas explained

" Oh, that's easy " " That doesn't even take half an hour " Isabella said

" Of course, not " Phineas chuckled

" Come on, gang let's get to work " Phineas stated and they started working.

10 MINUTES LATER

They were finished.

Perry arrived to the house.

" Oh, there you are Perry" The hall gang said together.

" We have a surprise for you, boy " Phineas said " We re-build the Animal Translator, and this time we want you to stay and chatter so I can know what you mean with your chatter "

In his mindless pet-mode Perry smiled. He knows exactly what he's gonna say to the boys.

They sat Perry on the chair. They turned on the translator.

" Speak, boy! " Phineas said

Perry said: ' You guys are the best and I love you ' "

" Awww... that is so sweet " Isabella commented

" We love you too, Perry! " Phineas said

He hug him . And everyone joined in.

End of Phineas's dream.

Phineas smiled in his sleep when he had his dream.

Meanwhile at the end of his bed. Perry was sound asleep too. And he was dreaming something he always wished. But, he never gets because Monagram doesn't consider it.

PERRY'S DREAM

Perry landed in his lair and in the screen appeared Monagram.

" Good Morning, Agent P " " I have bad news and good news for you " " The bad news is that Doofenschmirtz's sick and there's no evil to fight today " " The good news is that thanks to that you can finally have what you always wanted a day off " " Today you have the day off Agent P " Monagram said

Perry smiled

" Finally a day off! " He thought

He went to the surface. There was no one there. Linda and Lawrence were out, Phineas, Ferb and the gang were making their inventions somewhere else and Candace was in the mall with Stacey. It was the perfect day for a day off .

He went inside pick up some pop corn and he happily watch his soap opera.

END OF PERRY'S DREAM.

Ferb was sleeping well this night. Why could that be?

FERB'S DREAM.

Ferb was in Downtown Danville buying some blueprints when he saw Vanessa.

" Oh, hi Ferb " " How'd you doing? " Vanessa greeted

Ferb just smiled at her.

" Hey, do you have something planned tonight? " " We can go to the movies if you want? " Vanessa asked Ferb

" No, I don't have anything planned for tonight !" " We can go ! " Ferb exclaimed with excitement.

" Ok, then I'll pick you up at 7:00 PM " Vanessa said

" Oh, and one thing " She kissed Ferb on the cheek and ran away. Ferb felt his heart pumping faster. He finally got Vanessa to out with him. And it was Vanessa who asked for it ! Maybe, she has a crush on him .

And that night they go out and have the best time ever.

End of Ferb's dream

Ferb smiled in his sleep. Maybe, he can do the same thing Vanessa did in his dream. Ask her to hang out.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry then sleep happily till morning.

THE END

WELL GUYS , HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS IT'S COMPLETE.

Well, relm03 is officially out! Time to get some sleep.


End file.
